<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sorely missed by trashyfroggy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095338">sorely missed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfroggy/pseuds/trashyfroggy'>trashyfroggy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kid Fic, M/M, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Post Timeskip, long distance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27095338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyfroggy/pseuds/trashyfroggy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Bokuto life had been everything he could ever ask for. It was easy, and simple most of the time, and he never had to worry much about anything. And so, maybe that made him somewhat fragile, like Akaashi would say. Maybe that made him prone to fucking up when things didn’t go his way. Definitely.</p><p>To be fair, Bokuto didn’t start the fight. His stupid team managers did, weeks before it even happened, when they decided that the half of the team needed to go to the other side of the world for a two week training camp.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto had thought he had reached peak happiness in high school, third year, when after winning semi-finals, Akaashi had run into his arms, and said something like, “You did it!” to him. Then everything had moved in slow motion, and Bokuto saw him laugh, throw his head back, with his eyes closed, and he’d realized that there was no greater joy than Akaashi cheering him on. No greater joy than Akaashi’s big smile and creased eyes, Akaashi’s warmth as they hugged, the sound of Akaashi’s laugh. i</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, twenty minutes later, he thought he’d reached peak happiness yet again, when Akaashi kissed him for the first time. He’d thought, ‘Damn, this is it, this is as good as it gets from now on. Then two weeks later he peaked again, once their makeout sessions turned steamier, and Akaashi’s hands moved south of the border for the first time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>After that, he kind of realized that maybe life’s best moments were still to come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, he couldn’t help but wonder if he’d reached peak happiness when he proposed, or maybe the first time he saw Akaashi wearing an MSBY Black Jackals Jersey in the crowd at his game, or maybe at the wedding, when Akaashi cried saying his vows. Definitely he wondered if the first time he held their kids, he’d ever be so happy again. But, he supposed that maybe there was no such thing as a peak to how happy you were, as long as you kept trying, and kept living well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life was maybe more complicated than that, but Bokuto didn’t mind never figuring out just how complicated, or how deep life’s meaning truly was. He was content in the moments of simplicity, of joy. Life was slamming a volleyball into the opponent’s side of the court, and watching their faces of disbelief and awe as they saw him tower above them. Life was going home on a day that practice ended early to see his babies, and watch a movie and play games, together as a family. Life was falling asleep holding Akaashi close, only to wake up half an hour later to see a silhouetted figure of their son Yuma at their door, mumbling something about having a nightmare. Life was letting him climb into their bed and watching Akaashi cradle him and whisper comforting words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For Bokuto life had been everything he could ever ask for. It was easy, and simple most of the time, and he never had to worry much about anything. And so, maybe that made him somewhat fragile, like Akaashi would say. Maybe that made him prone to fucking up when things didn’t go his way. Definitely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To be fair, Bokuto didn’t start the fight. His stupid team managers did, weeks before it even happened, when they decided that the half of the team needed to go to the other side of the world for a two week training camp. Hardly anything even exists in Canada anyways, but the coaches and managers wanted them to go and train, and be focused without distractions. Bokuto blamed Atsumu’s recent obsession with Sakusa, and the stupid, annoying lovesick grin on his face these days. Sakusa wouldn’t be going to Canada, he was one of the lucky half being sent only over to Tokyo. Bokuto had begged to switch groups, but the coaches wouldn’t hear it. They said that he and Atsumu needed to work together. It was Atsumu’s fault for sure, he had been off his game and messy. Bokuto was sure that he himself had been doing as fine as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing was, going to Canada for two weeks would probably not have been a huge deal even a week earlier than it was scheduled. But poor Akaashi was working to help publish a hugely popular manga special edition in those exact weeks, and Bokuto would be forced to leave him alone with two toddlers and little notice. The most upsetting thing was that when he told Akaashi, shamefully, looking down at his toes, Akaashi hadn’t even gotten mad. He just got one of those rare faces that Bokuto hadn’t seen in a long while, but were most frequently used in high school: he was disappointed in Bokuto. He’d pinched the bridge of his nose, like he was trying to avoid a headache, and said that they would figure something out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they had decided to adopt, they’d had a long talk about parenting, and the type of parents they wanted to be. They’d both said that being present and as involved as possible was really important to them. And once they were finally able to get their two boys, it just cemented their feelings. They were brothers, about a year apart in age, Aoki was almost two years old, and Yuma was still an infant. They were lucky that most of the time Akaashi could work from home, and that the team management had been pretty understanding about scheduling and keeping Bokuto’s practices as close to home as possible, so most of the time he could be home by dinner time, if not earlier. They were lucky that most of the time, if Bokuto had to travel, his family could come with him, could go to his games and cheer him on. They were lucky most of the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had never wanted to be those parents who had nannies or full time sitters. They could afford it, sure, with Bokuto’s salary these days, but it wasn’t what they wanted for their kids. So, yeah, Akaashi was disappointed, Bokuto knew, that the two weeks he actually had to be working his ass off full time, the two weeks he had asked for help, the two weeks he couldn’t be there, Bokuto would be nowhere to be found. It wasn’t fair, Bokuto knew, to Akaashi. It wasn’t fair to have to fit in different family members and sitters, around his schedule, and it wasn’t fair that Bokuto wouldn’t have to worry about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto felt awful, packing his luggage, giving his husband and kids a kiss goodbye at the airport, sitting on the plane, getting on the bus. The bus was spacious, and there were two of them, Bokuto had seen, so it made no sense that Miya Atsumu had taken a look at Bokuto’s pout, grabbed his backpack from the seat next to him, and plopped his beefy butt in the seat next to Bokuto. It made no sense for Miya Atsumu to be getting into Bokuto’s space, especially when his breath smelled like milk. It made no sense for Miya Atsumu to be smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was blissfully unaware, or at least pretending to be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokkun!” He said, like they hadn’t been traveling together all day. “Help me decipher this text Omi-kun sent me. I think he’s flirting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shoved his phone into Bokuto’s space so he looked down at the text. All it said was “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please wash your hands. Planes and busses are disgusting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know much about flirting, Tsum-tsum. Maybe ask someone better?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my only friend with a stable relationship.” Atsumu was deadpan. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ummmm…” Bokuto tried his hardest to read the text in some sort of romantic tone. He couldn’t. “I’m really dumb at these things, even ask Akaashi. I sat around and wondered if he liked me for like a year, and apparently he had been flirting the whole time. I really dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, ugh. I can ask Hinata. I think he's dating that Kenma dude anyways.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto chokes out a laugh. “What?! No, definitely not. Kenma has a boyfriend. My bro. He’s with his old highschool setter, Kageyama.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their libero Shion piped up from the seat behind them, “Shoyo’s dating that pretty boy from Brazil. Something-kawa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I don’t think so,” Atsumu said, knitting his eyebrows. “Don’t you guys talk to him? Why does nobody know? Last I heard, though, wasn’t there a super tall dude he always talks to? With white hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, they’re just friends. There was a cute little blonde chick that came to see a game and cheer him on, though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s straight?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This started an entire debate, where Bokuto had to promise multiple times that Hinata was not in some sort of throuple with Kenma and Kuroo. By the time someone thought to make good use of their modern technology and facetime Hinata, they were pulling into the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the redhead finally picked up, groggy, and squinting at the screen, he was greeted by an overly rambunctious crowd of twenty something year olds, yelling at the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys? Did something happen?” Hinata finally managed to get out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hinata!” Atsumu finally got a hold of the phone and the bus quieted down. “Who are you dating right now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s several seconds of a pause. “Atsumu. You woke me up at 1:21 am, after a long day of travel and practice, to ask me who I’m dating?! Goodnight.” Hinata hung up, and the bus got quiet. Bokuto felt less stupid knowing he wasn’t he only one who forgot that time changes depending where you are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hotel was at least, very nice, except for maybe the fact he had to room with Tsum-tsum, who snored. Bokuto was jet lagged and homesick already, but the managers were insisting that they couldn’t sleep until at least 8 pm, so he was stuck eating dinner with Atsumu at a restaurant nearby. Atsumu attracted girls like a lightbulb attracts mosquitoes. Bokuto probably would have liked being friends with him in high school, but, in his twenties, it feels more awkward than anything. The waitress was in the process of giving him her number when Akaashi finally texted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi: Hi baby, hope ur not too tired. The kids are up and your mom is on her way, so don’t worry too much, I’ll text you when I go to work.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jesus, it made Bokuto wish he could hug him. He doesn’t deserve Akaashi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bo: AKAASHI! MADE ME HAPPY TO SEE UR NAME ON MY PHONE. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes, Bokuto thought that even all caps wasn’t enough to convey his emotion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi: Thanks haha. I’m thinking its gonna be a lot more of this type of talking for the next two weeks, so I’m glad it makes you happy. Kids are eating breakfast. Yuma wants green juice like daddy always has. How do I tell him it’ll give him the shits?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bokuto: Tell him it's too spicy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Akaashi: [image attatched] i put green food coloring in his milk. he hasn’t noticed, i dont think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture of his three year old with a sippy cup, grinning with his little teeth and dimples almost killed Bokuto. He tried to show Atsumu, who just nodded at it, and redirected his attention back to the waitress, as she handed back his card. Bokuto scoffs at the fact he paid with his fancy black card, instead of the one with the droids from Star Wars on it he always uses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the walk back to the hotel, as Atsumu gushes again about Sakusa texting him again, Bokuto gets kind of confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, you just got that girl’s number, Tsum-tsum.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, are you gonna call her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. I dunno. She was hot, right?” Atsumu shrugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. But what about Sakusa?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Omi-omi doesn’t own me, y’know. We’re not even dating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But would you want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu blushes. “Maybe. I dunno.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” Bokuto kicks at the floor, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just say it, Bokkun. I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not judging, it’s just, well, you asked for advice earlier. If it were Akaashi, I would want to show him I’m the best. I would want to be the greatest, most boyfriend material person he’d ever seen, so he would pick me. And I wouldn’t want him to see anyone else, and I’d want him to know I’m so dedicated to him that I can’t even see other people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah well. Sakusa’s hard to read. If he wanted me like Akaashi wants you, it might be a different story.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe give him a chance though, Tsum-tsum. You guys have been hooking up, right? Ask him to breakfast or something. Ask him on a date. If he says no, then that's it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Whatever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned. “I’ll race you to the hotel. If you lose, you have to sleep in the bathroom so I don’t have to hear you snore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I win, you have to run with your arms at your side’s tomorrow at practice in front of the new trainers. “ Atsumu grinned back, and they were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s one of few wins for Bokuto in the two weeks he’s in Canada.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. in trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two weeks is a long time, both to be together, and to be apart.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi was a very patient type of person. His main virtue, probably, was his patience. And, so, it was probably easier for him than for most, to be a parent, and definitely easier for him than most, to understand his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In high school, Bokuto used to get made fun of sometimes, not really ever bullied, like to his face, but talked about, laughed about. Akaashi would sometimes hear people call him dumb or shallow or annoying behind his back, and it made him not just angry, but confused. Bokuto wasn’t ever one for much deep philosophical thought, but he wasn’t dumb. He was simple, and didn’t like to overcomplicate things, but it made him easy going, fun and happy. He was like a puppy, in this weird goofy way, just living his life in the moment, never dwelling too hard on anything. It attracted Akaashi to him, Akaashi who was a perfectionist, an overthinker, someone who over analyzed everything, who carefully observed everyone. When he was with Bokuto, he felt freer, he had more fun, he laughed more. It felt like they understood one another, and the things that they didn’t understand, they still loved anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But patience was key. Akaashi didn’t understand why Bokuto had felt the urge to use dish soap to do their laundry instead of going to a store to pick up more detergent in the first week of them living together, and overflowed the laundry machine with bubbles. Akaashi didn’t understand why Bokuto thought it was a good idea to let Kuroo stay over for a week without even asking Akaashi, after he and Kenma had had a bad fight. And Akaashi really didn’t understand why Bokuto decided that popcorn and milkshakes were an acceptable breakfast for a three year old and a four year old. But, all it took was patience. All it took was explaining that he didn’t appreciate those things, and then Bokuto never did them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still, Akaashi never knew how to say that sometimes, the problems were bigger than one time mistakes. He loved Bokuto, and he loved volleyball, and he loved that Bokuto loved volleyball, but it was starting to get draining for Akaashi, being a full time dad, and a full time editor, and then having to follow Bokuto on a plane every weekend to watch him play. Akaashi was always exhausted, but he didn’t know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other problems were simple. He’d said, “Bokuto, only ever use detergent in the washing machine,” and that problem had been fixed. He’d told Bokuto to kick out Kuroo and tell him to fix his relationship problems, and bam, Kuroo and Kenma were gaming together the day after. But, how could he tell him of a problem with no solution? Realistically, Bokuto was already 26, and he only had maybe 5 to 8 years left of his career as a player. Akaashi would never ask him to quit, because Akaashi would never want him to quit. And Akaashi didn’t want to leave his own job either. He was happy, and excited about his work. He supposed with time the problem might fix itself. The kids would get a little older, and he wouldn’t have to do everything for them all the time, and he would get more rest. But it was hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi supposed that it would all be alright. Bokuto did his best at everything, and he was a really, really good dad. He loved his family so much, and he always put them all first. He gave them everything they could ask for. Akaashi loved Bokuto the most when he was with the kids. Aoki had a rough few months of it when they’d first adopted him, and he’d spend the nights crying and refusing to sleep. Even Akaashi’s patience was wearing thin, but Bokuto would stay up and hold him, and try to coax him to bed. More often than not, Bokuto ended up sleeping on the floor of the nursery, but eventually, Aoki got to sleeping peacefully. He was a dedicated dad, and Akaashi depended on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two weeks without him would be a real struggle any time of the year. But the way the schedules lined up this year were a real fuckup. At the end of the day, the team was a business, and it had to be run like a business, and Bokuto was just an employee, and he had to go. Akaashi understood, he really couldn’t blame anyone. But it felt like fate was laughing at them, the way Akaashi’s two weeks of death aligned with Bokuto’s absence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It all started off chaotic. Akaashi had gotten up in the first morning without Bokuto to find that Aoki had wet the bed, which wasn’t a first since being potty trained but was pretty rare, and he’d had to get the kid cleaned up, the sheets and pajamas washed and replaced, all while Yuma cried for no apparent reason. Then, he had to shower and give Yuma his bath all at once, get dressed and get the kids dressed, make breakfast, and feed the kids. He was exhausted by the end of it, and he had barely started his day. Still, texting Bokuto was a breath of fresh air, and he was happy he at least got to talk to him for a little bit. He might have left out some details about the morning, but he didn’t want to make him worry at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like this, chaos in the mornings, rushing out the door, handing his kids off to their grandparents, their aunts and uncles and even once, to Kenma and Kuroo. Then work was exhausting, everything was on a time crunch, everything had to be done, and nothing was done. Then getting home, still having to make dinner, and get the kids into bed. Then rinse and repeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was too much. Akaashi missed his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the first Saturday after Bokuto had left that they finally got to actually talk. It was early morning in Japan and evening in Canada, so they actually got a little bit of time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto’s face lit up the screen of his phone, and Akaashi smiled instinctively. Bokuto had that effect on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AGAASHIII!” Bokuto’s loud rumbling voice was a blessing and a curse. Still, Akaashi kept smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Bokuto-san. Hi, baby.” Akaashi responded, pulling Yuma and Aoki closer into his side so they’d fit into the frame. “Say hi, guys.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma was sleepily tucked into Akaashi’s side, but he still mumbled, “Hi, Bapa.” Akaashi was pretty sure the whole ‘Bapa’ thing had started off as an attempt to say Papa, but it stuck, and it kind of fit Bokuto better somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bapa! Bapa, guess what?!” Aoki was jumping in his spot on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi my babies! What happened Aoki-chan?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Kuroo came! And he taught me spikes! So I can play bolleyball too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto smiled. “You know, Uncle Kuroo is only </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> at spikes. I’ll teach you even better! You can be the best spiker in the world!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aoki nodded excitedly. “And, Bapa, guess what Daddy said?” He doesn’t give Bokuto a chance to answer. “He said that if I want, I can get signed up for club bolleyball when I go to schools. So I wanna go to school now!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, baby, you’ll be playing with me and Daddy and Uncle Kuroo and Tsum-tsum in no time, huh?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep!” Aoki sunk back down into a sitting position just as Yuma started to stand up, wrapping his little chubby arms around Akaashi’s neck and clinging to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bapa, miss you.” He said, looking at the camera, and tilting his head so it rested on Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi’s heart overflowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know baby, I promise I’ll be home soon. Be good to Daddy for me okay? Give him lots of kisses and help.” Bokuto looks longingly at the cute face staring back at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bapa.” Aoki planted a kiss on Akaashi’s cheek. “I help Daddy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you, baby.” Akaashi held him. “You’re still sleepy, huh? Is it nap time?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yuma shook his head, but ended up cuddling further into Akaashi’s arms anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what about you, how’s it been?” Bokuto’s attention was finally entirely on Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been fine. Don’t worry about the kids, we’ve got it under control.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t worry about the kids much, Akaashi,” Bokuto’s eyebrows knitted together. “I know you take good care of them. I do worry about you though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine.” Akaashi tried to make his smile look a little more believable. “Just hurry home, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I promise.” Bokuto knits his eyebrows together again. It makes Akaashi uneasy, like Bokuto can sense something’s off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s Canada like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was getting on his nerves. Bokuto had never been the type of person to be easily annoyed or bothered by other people, and he really wasn’t the passive aggressive type, but damn, Atsumu was getting on his nerves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, it probably started with his incessant blabbering about Sakusa. Every day, without fail, Sakusa would be brought up in conversation before even breakfast. And it wasn’t just cute and sweet things. It was, “Should I post a thirst trap? Do you think he’ll see?” and “Oh my god, he looks so good in this video from a year ago,” and “Do you honestly think he isn’t with other people while we’re apart? I bet he’s with other people.” And, the worst one of all, “I miss him so much, Bokkun, you just wouldn’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last one was the most annoying thing. As if he wouldn’t understand missing someone, as if Bokuto had gone there for fun or something, and hadn’t fought tooth and nail to stay with his family. Bokuto was exhausted of Atsumu’s voice and his snoring, what he wanted more than anything, was Akaashi’s low, sweet, tone, and soft breathing at night. But they’d been there a little over a week, and Sakusa Kiyomi probably had been mentioned more than volleyball itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first time Bokuto got actually angry at Atsumu, he didn’t show it very much. It was at lunch, and everyone was tired after a workout at ass o'clock in the morning, and all they were having for lunch was unseasoned chicken breasts and salad, and Atsumu was talking about how they needed to perfect one of their attacks before the next match, which was a decent conversation, when he got a text from Sakusa and trailed off mid-sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude,” Bokuto had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah...Give me a minute.” He didn’t put his phone down before saying, “I need the room later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like, be out of the room later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And do what?! I don’t speak the language here, where am I supposed to go alone?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like, bother Shion for an hour or something.” Atsumu waved him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go bother Shion so you can have phone sex!” Bokuto probably said that too loud, with the dirty looks his teammates gave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dude</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would do it for you, Bokkun,” Atsumu begged him in a hushed voice. “Tell you what. After we’re done you and Akaashi can have the room. I know he’s freaky, the skinny ones always are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was scandalized. “Dude. Shut up. If. Akaashi had heard you say that you wouldn’t be allowed to come over anymore. He already barely tolerates you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi loves me! The kids love me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi told me that if Osamu comes, I can babysit! As long as he brings Onigiri. He likes me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mhm. You or the Onigiri?” Bokuto stabbed a piece of lettuce with his fork.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please, Bokkun. Pleaseeeee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto rolled his eyes. “Fine. Stay away from my side of the room and clean everything up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu let out a squeal and hugged Bokuto too tightly. Bokuto wasn’t too familiar with the feeling of discomfort and annoyance sitting in his stomach. The thing was, that if Atsumu had asked under almost any other circumstances, any other weeks, Bokuto would have happily let him. He wouldn’t have cared. But this time, he did care, and he was annoyed, and he didn’t really know how to say no. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These things seemed like they just kept happening. Bokuto had a slightly slower mile time than usual, and his coach had shaken his head with disapproval. Atsumu had gotten their shorts mixed up, so Bokuto was stuck in his too big and too long ones, and they threw off his game. The chicken was always flavorless. It made Bokuto wonder if all white cooks really were like that. He didn’t love Canadian cuisine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu was always sort of self centered, but Bokuto had kind of been waiting for him to finally notice something was off, too. He wanted to talk about his kids, his Akaashi, who’s dark circles had been growing for the past two weeks. He wanted to vent to a friend, so much so, that he almost called Kuroo, before he realized it was 3 am in Japan at the time. He was so frustrated, and depressed, and it was affecting him, he knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The big fight wasn’t his fault though. Atsumu had let this build up for a week. Atsumu had been the reason the team had to come to Canada to begin with, Atsumu was the one being stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Practice had been going okay. Practice had been going okay, until they were scrimmaging some other team, pale white fellows, and Bokuto had hit a cross shot that was easily deflected by their libero, and eventually fell back onto the Jackals’ side of the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu got that expression on his face that he always got when he thought that his spikers weren’t matching his energy or skill, a look of disappointment and disgust. “What, you bored or something? Don’t waste my time on lame attempts like that. Don’t play if that’s what you’re gonna play.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Atsumu,” Bokuto had groaned, rolling his eyes. It was Atsumu’s own ego that would kill him one day. “I’m off, alright? Let me get into it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get into it fast. I have no interest in setting to someone without passion.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto had rolled his eyes in response. Five minutes later, when Atsumu’s set came to him, his line shot ended up too far over, and they lost another point to the other team. Bokuto didn’t even want to look at his setter. The coach called a time out, probably after seeing Bokuto’s pout and Atsumu’s murderous look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The hell are you doing? Go home if you don’t wanna be here.” Atsumu walked up to Bokuto, arms spread, gesturing with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be here. I don’t want to be within ten feet of you anymore.” Bokuto crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I’m not wasting my time on you anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys, take a break get water,” one of their teammates moved to grab Atsumu’s shoulder, but he brushed him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t go anywhere, and I’m not going anywhere, so calm down. I’m doing fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re playing like shit. If I can’t depend on you I’m not playing with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if your sets were hitting higher I’d have more control.” Bokuto shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My set was fine, you’re just being a dick. The fuck is up your ass this week?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, Atsumu, thank you for finally asking! Thanks for noticing I’ve been depressed since we got here! Wow, so you do pay attention to other people!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this about Sakusa-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nothing is about Sakusa! I am done talking about you and Sakusa! This is about volleyball, so just play the damn game!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to play with him, he’s being a dick,” Atsumu pointed at Bokuto to his other teammates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two need to calm the fuck down, amd go play. The other team is waiting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gave each other one last angry look before being shoved onto the court. Atsumu wasn’t setting to Bokuto, and it was deeply irritating, but probably not as irritating as if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> setting to Bokuto. He worked on his receives instead. The game was almost over anyways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until they were in the locker room that they interacted again. Atsumu had the locker right next to Bokuto’s, and they were changing in silence before Astumu said, “You’re getting sloppy. You don’t know what you’re passionate about anymore and you’re going soft. Do better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know exactly what I’m passionate about. I’m sorry you have nothing going for you in life but the game, but don’t take that shit out on me.” Bokuto had scoffed back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck did you just say?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop being such a whiny bitch about everything too. You threw a tantrum in there because I fucked up twice. Twice. And all week, it’s been you crying about someone who barely even tolerates you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve been fucking up all week! And shut up about Sakusa! You’ve been pouty all week too, just because you have to actually focus on your job for two weeks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up Atsumu. I swear to God, you’re so selfish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m selfish? I’m not the one constantly putting everything else in my life above the team!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everything else? What’s ‘everything else’ Atsumu, really?” Bokuto takes a step towards him. “Because it sounds like </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything else</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my kids and my husband.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that, you did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you, man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto turns to walk away, but Atsumu’s arm catches him, “Just fucking play, dude, you’re already here, Akaashi is fine-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in Bokuto snapped, and before he could even register it, his fist was flying at Atsumu’s face. There was a split second of silent realization of what had just happened, and then all hell broke loose. It was like, one second they weren’t fighting, and then the next, Atsumu was under Bokuto, and the Bokuto was under Atsumu, and there were punches flying, and Bokuto was pretty sure he’d kneed Atsumu in the groin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took three different teammates to pull them off one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had learned to expect the unexpected with Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He never had even fathomed ever getting this specific call though. It was a surreal experience, like something out of a weird nightmare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the name of the team manager popped up on his screen, Akaashi’s mind went to the worst possible scenario. Volleyball injuries were common, and Akaashi had seen his fair share of sprained ankles, pulled muscles, or even worse happen out on those courts. But the truth of it was stranger, something completely unfathomable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did what?!” Akaashi was still at the office, and his coworkers all turned to look at him in that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry Akaashi, I know this is weird. He had a physical fight with Atsumu and they’ve both earned a two week suspension from the team.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. My god. I’m so sorry,” Akaashi felt like an embarrassed parent. “I don’t understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s really unexpected. The only reason I was calling, though, is to make sure you have his flight code and arrival time. I usually am the one who sends those out, I’m not sure Bokuto-san knows how to access them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, thank you, so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s a good kid, Akaashi, I’m sure something serious must have happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I mean, I guess we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed a little. “I guess we will. Bye now, dear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye.” The line clicked, and the call was over, and Akaashi was left staring into space, in total awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a minute for the stress to kick in, and once it did, getting back to work was hard. Like, he knew he had to work through the anxiety, and that knowledge was causing him more anxiety, and he knew that he should drink coffee to stay awake, but he was anxious that coffee might cause more anxiety. It was a vicious cycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but Bokuto hadn’t texted. He hadn’t asked for a ride from the airport, hadn’t told Akaashi what happened, hadn’t even said good morning. Radio silence, which Akaashi supposed was mostly alright. He didn’t even want to talk to him, at that moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was really just too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Atsumu were dropped off at the airport together, to get on the same flight, with seats right next to one another. At least Bokuto had the window seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really even all that mad anymore, but he sure wasn’t going to be the one to apologize. Still, even though they weren’t talking, they did stick close to one another. Bokuto didn’t have great English, and Atsumu did pretty well, so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were waiting for their flight to board when Atsumu finally said something. “Can I have the window seat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto was flabbergasted. “Are you kidding me right now? No.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You beat me up! You owe me one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat you up</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you fought me!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You started it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto couldn’t argue with that one, so he stayed quiet and crossed his arms, pouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look...I’m sorry about what I said about Akaashi and the kids. I love them, too, you know that. They call me Uncle Tsumu, you know they’re like my family.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. I know. You shouldn’t have brought them up like that, though.” Bokuto paused, then nudges Atsumu’s foot with his toe. “I’m sorry for beating you up. And, I know I wasn’t playing my best. But, I really, really didn’t wanna be here bro.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I get how much u didn’t wanna be here now. I didn’t before.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi is already so disappointed in me. And now, I gotta explain all this to him.” Bokuto sighs, and runs his hands through his hair. “I’m gonna get in trouble.” He sing-songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’s Akaashi mad?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I fucked up, and got sent away to Canada on the two weeks he really needed me to be taking more responsibility with the kids. So, we had to get sitters, and he doesn’t like to do that so often, and now, he’s gonna find out I got in trouble at work, and he’s gonna be all, ‘Bokuto-san’ in his whole exasperated voice, and he’s gonna make the you're-in-trouble face he always makes when the kids do something bad except it’s gonna be at me. And then he probably won’t even kiss me and I’ll have to sleep on the couch.” Bokuto runs his hands through his hair again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You know, I’m usually kind of jealous of you, and your happy little family, but haha not tonight. Akaashi is scary when he’s mad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Terrifying,” Bokuto agreed. There’s another lull in the conversation, until Bokuto said, “You know, Sakusa doesn’t seem like one to like playing games very much. I think you should just be very honest and upfront about what you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, maybe, but, I dunno what I want.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gave him an incredulous look. “I think you do. I don’t think you would care so much if you didn’t know. If you didn’t know, it wouldn’t scare you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Akaashi heard a loud jangle of keys, then a cough, then loud, heavy footsteps as the door opened and shut from his spot on the living room couch of their apartment. Bokuto dropped his luggage at their front door, tiptoed to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water before he saw Akaashi waiting for him on the couch, and realized he’d been caught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi quirked up a single eyebrow. “You have one chance to explain what you’re doing here before you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. Go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, baby, and, um, can I say you look very beautiful right now and that I love you-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No you may not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby, what happened was, there was a small, little disagreement between me and another player, and a small, little, tiny, altercation happened, and so they sent me home early! Which is great, because now I can be with the kids while you work, right? So everyone wins!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Bokuto mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you breezed through the most important parts there, hmm? Lets try again. Why did they send you home early?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I beat Atsumu up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right. Now tell me why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto sighs and sits down on their loveseat. “He was on my nerves all week, and then we were fighting about a stupis game, and he said something dumb that struck a chord, so I punched him. Then it got out of hand, and before I knew it, I was in the manager's office being scolded like a kid.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did he say?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something about me losing my passion and focus. He was just being jealous and dumb, and I overreacted. I’m sorry, baby. I know you don’t need something else to worry about, and it won’t happen again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi sighed, then got up, and plopped himself in Bokuto’s lap. “Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked stressed and confused. “Okay?” Akaashi nodded at him. “So I can,” He gestured at Akaashi sitting on him, “touch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded again, smiling a little as Bokuto hugged him to his chest hard, and gave him a kiss. “It better never happen again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, it was a mistake, and I get that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, God, I missed you so much.” Bokuto breathed out, then dove back into kissing Akaashi, hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi had to decide to stand up when he started to feel something poking at him from his spot on Bokuto’s lap. “Koutarou, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Bad.” He scolded him, leaving Bokuto looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and making grabby hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me go kiss the babies and then we can move this into our bedroom.” Bokuto suggested, smiling slyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I have work in the morning, and I’ve been up all night waiting for you. It might be noon in Canada, but it’s way past my bedtime here.” Bokuto must have forgotten about time changes. “You should shower, too. Airplanes are gross. And if you wake the kids up, you have to deal with putting them back to sleep.” Just like that, Akaashi was off to their bedroom, exhausted, but a little more at ease.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay, here’s chapter two! This one has been lots of fun so far, so I hope u like it. Bokuto is my fave. Comments and Kudos make writing worthwhile!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bokuaka as parents have my heart. i promise next chapter will be longer and more fun hehe. comments make my day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>